goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rocket Misbehaves at Burger King
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Team Rocket Misbehaves at Burger King ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. This video features Team Rocket from Pokémon. Jessie and James don't get what they want, so they summon their Pokémon and cause a rampage. As a result, they get grounded until Ash and Serena’s wedding anniversary. Transcript Jessie: Hey, Serena. Serena: What is it, guys? James: Can we please go to Burger King? Serena: NO, because we're having chickpea stew for lunch. Jessie: But, Serena, we're hungry, so let's go to Burger King! Serena: I said no. James: We want Burger King! (5 times) Jessie: Yeah! Give us what we want! Serena: Team Rocket, for the last time, the answer is no. Clemont: Hey, Serena, I don't have anything to make the chickpea stew! Serena: Did you hear that, Team Rocket? Clemont said that he doesn't have anything to make the chickpea stew. That means we can go. Jessie: Yay! James: Let's go! (At Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can I take your order? Jessie: We would like ten Angry Whoppers, twenty bags of French fries, fifteen lemonades and fifty Oreo mint milkshakes. Burger King Clerk: What?! Are you crazy?! That's WAY too much, and besides, we're all out of Oreo mint milkshakes. Serena: I'm sorry, you two, but I don't have enough money to buy that much food, and besides, you two might get sick from eating that much food. How about we order some chicken nuggets, French fries, some lemonade and a Dr. Pepper milkshake instead? James: NO, we want whatever we want, so give it to us right now! Jessie: Yeah! Or else! Serena: Team Rocket, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can either have whatever was suggested or we can go home. Henry: June, I think we should get out of here before things get a little crazy. June: Yeah, I think so too, Henry. Let's get outta here before those boys cause a ruckus. Jessie: That's it! We're gonna unleash our Pokémon and wreck this stupid place! (Jessie and James bring out their PokéBalls and unleash their Pokémon) Jessie: Seviper, use Poison Tail! Woobat, use Air Slash! Yanmega, use Sonic Boom! Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb! James: Charizard, use Flamethrower! Blastoise, use Hydro Pump! Yamask, use Will-O-Wisp! Mareanie, use Sludge Bomb! (Jessie and James summon more Pokémon and command them to attack. The Pokémons attack the customers and 2 customers' Nidorino & Audino and destroy Burger King) Serena (Princess' voice): TEAM ROCKET! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR POKÉMON TO DESTROY BURGER KING AND ATTACK THE CUSTOMERS?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL! (At home) Ash: Hey, Serena, I'm back from training. Did Jessie and James behave? Serena: No, they didn't, Ash. Let me tell you why. Jessie and James decided to cause a rampage with their Pokémon because I couldn't get them what they wanted at Burger King, and now we're banned from going to Burger King until further notice by order of the U.S. government! Ash: Team Rocket! How dare you cause a Pokémon rampage at Burger King?! That’s it! You two are grounded grounded grounded until our wedding anniversary! Go to your rooms right now! Jessie (crying in Slippy's voice running upstairs to bed): Noooooooo! James: Curse you Ash, and also, why does this always happen to us?! (Meanwhile with Henry and June) Henry: June, I am so sorry about that incident. June: No, Henry. It wasn't your fault. We should have gone to Burger King earlier, before Jessie and James destroyed the entire restaurant. Henry: Yeah. That would have been better. June: Well, now what do you want to do? Henry: I don't know. What do you want to do? June: Well, how about we go out to Main Event? Henry: Awesome idea, June! That'll totally make up for what happened at Burger King. (Henry and June give each other high fives) June: Let's go! (Henry and June walk off, the screen fades away) Trivia The receipt for the anniversary says: "Ash & Serena's Movie & Show Wedding Anniversary" Shows for our Anniversary Jimmy Two Shoes Episodes: "Carnival Lucius / Baby Boom" "I've Totally Shredded My Cheese / Heloise's Wish List" Heloise's Secret Admirer / Miseryville Marathon Blue's Room Episodes: "Beyond Your Wildest Dreams!" "Fred's Birthday" Berenstain Bears "Too Much Vacation" "Gotta Dance" "Go to the Movies" "The Trouble with Parents" Movies for our anniversary: Free Birds (2013) Rugrats in Paris (2000) Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Fortunate Events (2004) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West